An Absence of Interest
by Biersack
Summary: It's been 5 years since Loki's attack on Midgard and everyone has moved on.Everything seems to be going good till Loki shows up again wanting revenge and to reclaim what he belives is rightfully his,Sigyn.However,Sigyn has moved on and is remarried,and has a child with, Clint Barton.Will Loki succeed in claiming both Sigyn and Midgard as his or fail once again?
1. Chapter 1

**An Absence of Interest**

**Chapter 1**

** A/N: CREDIT GOES TO WHERE CREDIT IS DUE. I OWN NOTHING!**

**It was late one November night when Sigyn sat in an old beat up armchair with her four year old daughter, Tasha, sitting on her lap. Tasha kept falling in and out of sleep while playing with Sigyn's hair. Sigyn glanced from the T.V. to the clock**

_**'12:45, Clint should have been home hours ago' **_** she thought. Tasha had just fallen asleep when the back door creaked opened and Clint stepped in.**

**"DADDY!" Tasha smiled, slipping off her mother's lap and ran as fast her short legs would carry her. Clint smiled scooping up the curly haired child.**

**"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked.**

**"Mama said I could stay up to see you!" Tasha replied nuzzleing into her father's neck.**

**"And you've seen him, now off to bed." Sigyn chimmed in with her slight British accent.**

**"But-"**

**"Tasha listen to Mama," Clint ordered "I'll be home for the next couple of days so we'll have loads of time to play." He said kissing Tasha's forehead as he carried her into her room. That's one of the upsides to Clint's job, be gone for a week and get to stay home two. The downside, however, was was never knowing if Clint would come home. True, he is a master assassin but everybody has a weakness. **

**SIgyn watched as Clint Carried Tasha off to bed and turned to head off to her own room. When Sigyn was a few steps from their bedroom, she collapsed with a small thud. When she opened her eyes, Sigyn found herself in her old bedchambers,the ones she had once shared with Loki. Had loki taken her or was she just seeing things? Sigyn lifted the heavy covers to find that she was still dressed in her mortal garb and that her wedding ring to Clint was still in place. But, something was still very odd about this place, it felt like a dream but at the same time it felt to real.**

**"Ah, I see you have finally awakened, my love." Sigyn's heart dropped. **

_**'That voice. Oh dear Gods no!' **_**Sigyn thought turning in the direction in which the voice had come.**

**"LOKI! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed jumping off the bed suddenly feeling very exposed in her short-shorts and Clint's old Ramones shirt. Loki's eyes scanned over her bare legs in pure lust.**

**"Darling, do not be afraid, I intend you no harm! I merely wish to speak with you." Loki stated with an evil grin. Sigyn pulled the sheet from the bed and tried to cover her legs. **

**"Oh there will be none of that!" Loki said as he pulled the sheet from Sigyn's small frame...**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm evil. :D So what you think? Good?Bad? 5 Reviews and I shall update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gods, I'm so happy you guys like my story! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Once again I own nothing and credit goes where credit is due.**

**An Absence of Interest**

**Chapter 2**

***RECAP***

**"Ah, I see you have finally awakened, my love." Sigyn's heart dropped. **

_**'That voice. Oh dear Gods no!' **_**Sigyn thought turning in the direction in which the voice had come.**

**"LOKI! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed jumping off the bed suddenly feeling very exposed in her short-shorts and Clint's old Ramones shirt. Loki's eyes scanned over her bare legs in pure lust.**

**"Darling, do not be afraid, I intend you no harm! I merely wish to speak with you." Loki stated with an evil grin. Sigyn pulled the sheet from the bed and tried to cover her legs. **

**"Oh there will be none of that!" Loki said as he pulled the sheet from Sigyn's small frame...**

***END RECAP***

**Sigyn stepped back "Oh how you lie! You say you mean me no harm yet you steal me from my home." pointing towards Loki She says "I know your lies all too well, Laufeyson." Loki takes a step towards her and her fingertips set ablase with with blue flames of magic.**

**"Ooooh, come now Sigyn I already told you my intentions."**

**"That does not mean anything!" **

**"Darling, why are you so cross with me?"he asks.**

**"Hmmm let me think. Could it be because YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Sigyn screamed as her magic flared.**

**"I WAS NOT AMING FOR YOU! I was aming for Natasha AND you but, that damn Clint Barton got in the way as usual. At least the blow managed to kill Natasha." Sigyn shuddered at the memory.**

**"Pray tell, Loki, what is it that you want?"**

**"To reclaim my wife."**

**"It's a shame I do not want you."**

**"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY." Loki growled, "I was the first man to kiss you, to bed you. Wjether you come willingly or not. You Will be mine and mine alone. Do you understand?!" he roared and his skin turning blue, his form coming closer.**

**"An absence of interest." Sigyn stated not realizing Loki's closeness until he had her against the wall by her pale throat.**

**"I will have you for my own and there is nothing in all the nine realms that can or will ever stop me." Loki hissed as his eyes glew red with rage. Sigyn spit in Loki's face but soon regretted it the moment it happened.**

**"You mewling quim." he said and backhanded her to the floor. Loki's boots were that last thing Sigyn saw before everything went black.**

_**BACK ON MIDGARD.**_

**Clint pulled back Tasha's pink covers and laid her to sleep.**

**"Daddy?" She asked as he kissed her forehead and covered her up.**

**"Tasha?" He replied.**

**"I love you!" Tasha smiled and hugged Clint. **

**"I love you more, baby. Now go to sleep." He said hugging his daughter tighter, "Sweet dreams Tasha." Clint said turning on the frog shaped nightlight before leaving closing the door behind him. Clint made his way through the dark house and into the living room. After he removed his boots he checked to see if the doors were locked. Once he was sure everything was in order, Clint made his way to his and Sigyn's bedroom for a 'proper welcome home'. Clint smiled as he thought about what Sigyn might have planned for him tonight and what she had done the last time he had stayed away for longer than expected. All those pleasant thoughts came to a stand still when Clint saw a motionless Sigyn laying in the hall...**


	3. Chapter 3

When she awoke, Sigyn found herself in the floor of the hall with Clint's worried face hovering over her.

"Siggers? Babe what happened?" he asked panicked. With a shaking hand, Sigyn reached up to Clint's face making sure that he was real and not just another one of Loki's tricks. Sigyn's eyes filled with tears.

"Clint, oh gods!" she mumbled and clung to her husband's form letting the tears overflow. "I-I saw him Clint. He said that he was going to take me away and would kill anyone who would try to stop him!" She cried into his chest shaking the entire time. Clint pulled her face up making her look at him.

"Who did you see?" he asked moving her bangs for her eyes and wiped away the fallen tears. She didn't answer at first but after what felt like forever she mumbled,

"Loki. Please Clint don't let him take me. I don't want anything to do with that monster! Please don't Clint please!" she almost screamed. Clint tried to calm her by smoothing down the curls that lay down her back.

"Shhh, it's okay. Loki is gone now and I'll never let him take you away." he picked her up bridal style "Come on Siggers, let's get you to bed." Clint carried her into their room but she stopped him at the foot of the bed.

"Wait, put me down and go get Tasha. I need to know that she's safe and she's safest in here with us." Clint nodded placing Sigyn on the bed and left to go get Tasha. The five minutes he was gone felt like a living hell to Sigyn, Her mind began to drift back to Loki but stopped the moment when Clint came back into the room with their daughter. Tasha's head was on his shoulder still lost in a deep sleep and her stuffed cat still held tightly in her small hands.

"Just like her momma," he laughed "sleeps like a rock." Sigyn smiled and held out her arms to take the child.

'That may be true but she's a stubborn one. Just like her daddy." Clint made a playful hurt face and pasted Tasha to Sigyn who then laid her on the pillows in between herself and Clint.

"Oh, so it's like that huh?" he whispered, his face mere centimeters from Sigyn's. Sigyn blushed placing a hand to Clint's cheek.

"It's exactly like that." She whispered giving him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sigyn tucked Tasha in between Clint and herself, she couldn't help still feel a bit uneasy about what had occurred with Loki earlier so she reached across the sleeping child to hold Clint's hand. The rest of the night went on without a single disturbance. But, no one noticed Loki standing in the shadows of the corner watching them. After he was sure that everyone was asleep he made his way over to Sigyn's side of the bed. Loki slowly moved a few strands of hair from Sigyn;s face and froze when he saw the child that was nuzzled into Sigyn's body. A mischievous smirk graced his face when he saw the tiny object the little girl held to herself. Loki slowly leaned in to get a better look at the item and an excellent plan came to mind when he discovered it to be a small stuffed cat. Loki looked towards Sigyn one last time and with a quick wave of his hand, Loki disappeared into the night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hello my lovely readers! It's been quite some time hasn't it? Well I'm back now so there's no need to worry. I'm sorry I haven't been updated like a good author should but school is school and life is life. I also know that these two chapters were short but if things go as planned the next one will be longer. I make no promises though!_

_Thanks for reading,_

_~Biersack~_


End file.
